


Complementary Colours

by i_paint_the_sky



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_paint_the_sky/pseuds/i_paint_the_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy sees a familiar face on the local news. Set post-Dino Thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary Colours

It was her voice that Tommy first noticed – even after all these years, the sound of it still immediately caught his attention. And then it was her face, her eyes, her smile. She was staring right at him, though of course she didn't know it. He quickly found his remote and turned up the volume on the TV.

“Countless studies have shown that participating in sports increases children's confidence and self-esteem,” she told him and the viewing world. “This is the reason that Re-Activity has worked with at-risk youth for the past five years and why I am very pleased to be here for the opening of our new chapter in Reefside.”

The interviewer was saying something now, wrapping up the story, but Tommy wasn't listening to him; all he could see was _her_. 

Kimberly Hart.

It had been years since he'd last seen her, not since he was still the Red Ranger and Divatox threatened the world. Even after all these years he could still feel what it was like to look into her eyes and see nothing but contempt and hatred there. Of course, they had freed her and Jason from the enchantment but he still remembered. Afterwards he had tried to find time to speak to her in private but somehow the moment had never come. Part of him was certain that Kim had something to do with this, that she'd been avoiding him.

After that, there had been opportunities to get back in touch aplenty but none that he took. He knew that both of them still kept in touch with Jason, with Trini, with their other former teammates, but there hadn't been any direct contact between them. Not since the letter.

He was sure he still had that thing somewhere, though he didn't know why he ever kept it. Maybe just to remind him that it really did happen, that she had actually sent him a Dear John letter. Because there were still times when he just couldn't believe it. After everything they'd gone through together, the least she could have done was pick up the damn phone. It was years ago now but the part inside of him that might always be a teenage boy still ached.

Her face disappeared from the screen, replaced by the reporter covering the story. Tommy reached for the remote and turned the television off. And then he sat in silence in the room, until he realized what exactly it was that he wanted to do now.

-

The Reefside Sports Club had always reminded Tommy of the Juice Bar but never quite as much as it did now. He'd known as soon as he left the house that he'd end up here eventually, though he had taken his time to wander both the city and memory lane.

He could still remember, vividly, that first day of school when he'd sent Bulk and Skull running. The cute girl they had been bothering had laughed and turned to him, smiling.

_Thanks ... that was really great._

The rest of his first impression on her had, admittedly, been not so great. But afterwards, after he joined the team, everything had been amazing. No, amazing didn't even cover it. The things they had seen and done, well ... it had been some of the best years of his life. And Kim had been there by his side for so much of it.

His head was still clouded with memories when he finally walked in the Sports Club and not likely to clear anytime soon because there she was. Kimberly stood by the balance beam, spotting as a girl who looked twelve but was probably older went through her routine. 

“That was great,” Kimberly told the girl after the dismount. “You have a great sense of where you are on the beam. Just remember to pay attention to your whole body as you move, especially your feet, since judges are always looking for form. If you can do that, you'll be golden.”

The girl smiled and threw her arms around Kimberly. “Thank you so much!”

Kimberly laughed. “You're very welcome. Now, I think your mother is waiting for a report.” The girl nodded and rushed off. 

Tommy walked up closer, watching her carefully, waiting for her to turn around. He did not have to wait long and he was close enough to see her eyes widen when she saw him. For a moment, he was actually afraid she might bolt like a deer chased by headlights, but eventually she smiled and came toward him.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi.”

“It's been awhile.”

“Yeah, it has.” She shifted her stance slightly, looking at her feet and at the nearest door, anywhere but at his face. “I wondered if I would see you here, though I wasn't sure ...”

Tommy smiled as her voice trailed off. It was a bit of relief to see that she was as nervous about this as he was. “Do you want to grab a coffee?”

Kimberly looked directly at him finally and nodded. “Sure, coffee sounds great.”

-

The was a coffee shop down the street was filled with people, as usual. Tommy was more relieved than he would have expected to see that none of them were his students. After a silent wait in line, he ordered his coffee and Kimberly ordered hers. They paid separately. Tommy spotted a couple getting up from a table in the back corner and headed for it, sitting down in the chair facing the door with Kimberly across from him. He took a sip of his coffee and immediately burnt his tongue.

“That's hot,” he said, putting the cup down on the table.

Kimberly smiled. “That's usually how people like it.”

He laughed. “So I've heard.”

The silence which followed was about two parts enjoyment, one part awkwardness. He stared down as his coffee for a moment before deciding to go with the safer route, at least for now.

“So, you're working for Re-activity?”

Kim nodded. “Yeah, for almost five years now. It can be tough some days but the work is so rewarding. I know we're making a difference in these kids' lives every day.”

“I know the feeling,” Tommy said.

“Oh yeah, you're a teacher now, right? How exactly did that happen?” she asked with a grin.

“That's uh ... a long story,” he replied, grinning back.

Kim glanced from side to side, then leaned in with a secret smile. “About as long as the story of how you put together a new team of Power Rangers?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Jason?”

“Jason,” she confirmed. “How many different colours have you been now?”

“Almost enough to form my own team. Not pink though, at least not yet.”

They both laughed at that image. It was amazing how being with her felt just the same as always, even after all these years.

“I watched you in the Olympics,” he told her after a moment. “You were amazing.”

He was surprised, and more than a bit pleased, to see her cheeks flush. “Thanks. It was an absolutely amazing, once-in-a-lifetime experience. Literally, as it turns out.”

“You stopped competing after that, right?”

“Yeah,” she said, “unfortunately in women's gymnastics, by the time you turn twenty, you're considered past your prime. But I always knew that, which is why I knew I had to go to Florida to train and...” her voice trailed off, before she took a deep breath and reached over to rest her hand on his. “Tommy, I can't even tell you how sorry I am about sending the letter.”

“Kim, you don't have to-”

“No, I do. It was a terrible to do to anyone, let alone you. I just ...” she paused, shaking her head. “Even at the time, I knew I should have told you in person what was going on but I convinced myself that I didn't have time. But really, I just took the easy way out. And I've regretted every day since.”

Tommy turned his hand over, so that he could squeeze hers. “Apology accepted.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“So,” he said, after glancing down at her ring-less left hand, “whatever happened with ...”

“Oh, uh, Sean ...” She shrugged, moving her hand away. “Well, we dated for awhile, almost two years actually, but it didn't work out.”

And now it was definitely time to go down the road of greater risk – and reward. “And how about now?”

It took her a moment or two to realize just what he meant and her cheeked turned pink again. “No, I'm not seeing anyone right now. You?”

“No one.”

Kim looked away, one of her fingers tapping on the table. “You know,” she said eventually, “the Re-Activity branch in Reefside could probably use a few extra helping hands as it gets going. Maybe an experienced coordinator on site, at least for a month or so. And after that, well, there's always vacation time.”

“I've got some of that coming up too, with summer and all.”

“So ... what do you think?”

Tommy smiled, his inner teenage boy high-kicking with glee. “I think it's the best idea I've heard in a long time.”


End file.
